You Did Win
by KlaineatMckinley
Summary: What happened after Pavarotti's funeral.


"You did win, and so did I. We got each other out of this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled at him, lightly.

Blaine held out his hand; Kurt, in turn grasped it firmly as they walked away from Pavarotti's grave together, taking the trail back out to Kurt's car.

After a few minutes of silence, with only the sound of each other's breathing and a few snapping twigs, Kurt spoke first. "So, why did you decide to tell me all of this now?" he asked, looking at his feet.

Blaine squeezed his hand and laughed halfheartedly, "I couldn't hold it in any longer. I told you that when you sang Blackbird it really hit me, but I think I knew all along." He looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes, bringing his arm up to link Kurt's through his own and to bring him closer, smiling. He loved feeling Kurt's warmth. Especially on the cold, fall days like this.

Kurt sighed happily and smiled back, "Not to be weird or anything, but I liked you from day one. When we met on the stairs, remember? I just knew," he said, half-sarcastically, smirking.

"Oh, did you, now?" Blaine asked, looking over at Kurt, matching his sarcastic tone.

"Most definitely." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, smiling to himself.

"Yeah . . . Me too, Kurt. Me too." He paused, almost too long because Kurt thought he had stopped talking. "I honestly don't know why I didn't catch it sooner. You must've hated me after I sang to Jeremiah . . ," he trailed off, now looking down at his feet.

Kurt thought back to Valentine's Day when Blaine had told him he was in love with someone, a boy, whom he'd only knew for a short amount of time. Kurt being naive thought Blaine meant him. Unfortunately, that's not how things turned out.

"I never hated you, Blaine. I could never, ever -hate- you. You've been too nice to me. Far, far more nice than I deserve. I was kind of rude to you after Rachel's party though, and for that, I apologize."

Blaine rested his head on top of Kurt's and sighed. Kurt loved that sound. "Don't apologize, Kurt," he started, "I feel bad for making you think I was leading you on. I wasn't, I swear. I just, I didn't know how to say anything without being too forward."

Kurt pulled them both to a stop and unlinked their arms. Blaine turned around and looked at him, confused.

Kurt looked at him long and hard before speaking. "You could never be too forward," he said, with a slight grin on his face. "I-I like forward." He stepped a bit closer, lowering his head with a small grin beginning on his face.

Blaine took a step closer at this and tilted Kurt's chin up with his two first fingers. Kurt kept his eyes down. Blaine closed the tiny space between them so that they were both touching each other, chest to chest, forehead to forehead.

Staring directly into Kurt's eyes, Blaine said, "Is this . . . too forward?" And he met Kurt's lips with his own. It started out exactly as their first had but slowly became deeper. Kurt grabbed one side of Blaine's scarf, wrapping it around his hand to pull him closer. Blaine put each of his hands around Kurt's face as they melted into each other.

After a minute or so, they pulled away, only slightly so that their foreheads never separated. Their breathing was heavy, making it visible in the chilly air.

"Absolutely not too forward," Kurt said. "Not too forward at all. I rather enjoyed that." He met Blaine's eyes, which made him smile immediately.

Blaine followed suit and smiled back. He touched his hand to Kurt's cheek once again before laying a gentle kiss to his forehead. He had to lift up on his toes just a tiny bit, which even to him was kind of cute. He much liked that Kurt was taller, if even by an inch or two.

"I rather enjoyed it, too," he said as he took Kurt's hand in his. They began walking again. "Hmm, you know what sounds good right about now?" He winked at Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow with a small grin breaking out on his face and asked, "I don't know. What, Blaine?"

"I'm in the mood for some coffee. How 'bout you?"

Kurt laughed outright.

"What's so funny?" Blaine's face was of mock hurt, as he held his hand over his heart.

"Nothing. You're just so predictable." He began swinging their hands back and forth.

"Predictable, eh? I'll have you know, Kurt Hummel, I am anything if predictable."

"Oh, you're not, huh?" Kurt squeezed his hand.

"Absolutely not. There's a lot you don't know about me, Kurt." Blaine's face was unreadable.

Kurt was actually caught off guard. "You're not like, a serial killer or anything, are you?"

Blaine guffawed and squeezed Kurt's hand in return. "I'm definitely not a serial killer. I can't even believe you'd think that," he said, his lips forming a half-smile in Kurt's direction. "No, I just mean that you don't fully know the real me. And I can't wait to show you who I am."

Kurt stopped them once again, and laid his hand on Blaine's cheek. "And I can't wait to meet you, the real you, Mr. Blaine Anderson." He smiled and kissed Blaine as if there was no tomorrow.


End file.
